The Varnville Unsub
Dorothy Elgin LeeAnne Garrity Steve Milburn Roger Milburn Mrs. Milburn Two unnamed maternal half-siblings |path = Serial Killer Abductor |signature = Two distinct signatures: *Forcing his victims to act maternally towards him *Disposing of bodies on his grandparents' property |mo = Blunt-force trauma Live preservation |victims = 3 killed 1 attempted |status = Institutionalized |actor = Niko Papastefanou Archer Moller |appearance = "Starter Home" |birth date = 1988}} The Varnville Unsub (so named in this wiki, unnamed in reality) is a childlike serial killer and abductor who appears in the Season Fourteen episode "Starter Home". Background Extremely little is known about this unsub's past, save that he was the product of a secret relationship between LeeAnne Elgin and Steven Millburn. What is known is that at some point in his childhood, he was left at Steve Millburn's house by LeeAnne, who ran away from home in an attempt to escape her parents Karl and Dorothy. Sometime after she left, he was taken by Karl, who broke into the Millburn's residence, killed the family and arranged it to look like a murder-suicide. He would then go on to be raised by the Elgins, who would abduct women who looked similar to LeeAnne to be surrogate mothers to their grandson. Starter Home The unsub is first seen abducting Mary Brewer from a parking lot, knocking her out using a crowbar. She is then seen tied to a chair in an abandoned cabin, close to a pond where the Elgins would take LeeAnne and later their victims to go fishing. He cries to her, telling her that he's sad before asking her to sing to him. Mary reluctantly sings him a lullaby, and he leans his head on her shoulder. The next morning, the unsub cooks a plate of eggs and hands them to Mary. When she says she isn't hungry, he explains they aren't for her, and she then realizes that he wants her to feed him. She hand-feeds him a few bites, able to distract him for long enough to grab the cast iron pan he used to cook the eggs and beats him over the head with it. Later on, she manages to escape from her ties, non-fatally stabbing the unsub in the chest before locking herself in one of the cabin's other rooms. However, he tracks her down off-screen before mummifying her and leaving her under the cabin's floorboards. However, the BAU arrives, and Mary is able to survive her attack. Modus Operandi The unsub targeted small brunette women in their 40s who resembled his mother. It is presumed that, after incapacitating them, took them to an isolated cabin and forced them to perform maternal acts, such as spoon-feeding him and singing him lullabies. After several days, he would kill his victims with a blunt instrument and mummify their bodies before disposing of the corpses on the Elgin property. Profile The unsub is a man with a close connection to Karl and Dorothy Elgin, likely their son, who is not criminally sophisticated, given that he abducts high-risk victims in broad daylight, and may be devolving, making him especially dangerous. Known Victims *Unspecified date: Unnamed victim *2018, Varnville, South Carolina: **Unspecified date: June Berkholt **Unspecified date: Amy Sanders **October 9: Mary Brewer Notes TBA Appearance *Season Fourteen **"Starter Home" Category:Stubs Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Season Fourteen Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Unnamed Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Copycats Category:Psychotics Category:Captors